The present disclosure relates to the field of electronics, and in particular, to a method and an apparatus for inter-device communication processing.
With the emergence of more and more consumer electronic devices, a user simultaneously owns a plurality of electronic devices such as a mobile phone, a PDA, a tablet computer, a desktop computer among the others has become increasingly ubiquitous.
What comes along is that, since the user has a plurality of electronic devices, data exchange between electronic devices is increasingly pervasive.
At present, exchanging data between electronic devices basically is by means of establishing a connection between the two, and then selecting an object that waits to be transmitted by the user, and then transmitting the object that waits to be transmitted to a peer terminal with the established connection.
In the process of implementing embodiments of the present disclosure, the inventor has found that, the method for inter-device communication processing in the prior art has at least the following disadvantages:
In the method for inter-device communication processing in the prior art, since the user is required to manually configure the network and also select the object to be transmitted, there is a drawback of inconveniencing the using.